The Jimmy Jab Games II
"The Jimmy Jab Games II" is the 4th episode of Season Seven of the NBC television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine.Listing BROOKLYN NINE-NINEIt aired on February 20, 2020. Episode Synopsis Competitive juices are flowing as Jake and the squad compete in the second Jimmy Jab Games. Plot Before Amy and Terry leave for an NYPD workshop, Jake decides to hold the Jimmy Jab Games, consisting of himself, Charles, Rosa, Holt, Scully and Hitchcock. The official prize is a one-day paid vacation. Since Gina does not work in the precinct anymore, they don't have someone as host. Charles then offers to give up his spot in the competition to become the host. He then approaches Debbie and asks her to take his spot as one of the contestants, which Debbie gently refuses. Charles then tells about his old self, and then encourages Debbie that she also can become like him. Debbie then agrees to take his spot. In the break room, Hitchcock approaches Jake and Amy, decides to make a bet with Jake: if Jake wins, Hitchcock does his paperwork for a year, and if Hitchcock wins, he gets Jake and Amy’s new car (which the couple recently bought for the baby they are trying to have). Jake accepts the bet, and an annoyed Amy decides to join the games as well. The first challenge is a meat throwing challenge, however Debbie turns out to be allergic to turkey, eliminating her from the competition. The second challenge is a hide-and-seek challenge, the seeker being a police dog. Scully is eliminated, and Jake hides in the ceiling. However, the ceiling crashes down, injuring Jake, and putting him at a disadvantage for the games. But at the same time, Hitchcock has taken numerous of Scully’s medications, making him strong enough for each specific challenge. The third challenge is a bomb suit race, where the five competitors, dressed in bomb suits, must race to claim one of the four spots in the elevator. Jake is initially left out, however Amy sacrifices her spot so that he can continue in the race. While changing his costume for the next competition, Charles accidentally wakes Debbie up. As she apologizes for messing up, Charles tells her about the embarrassing time when his hair caught on fire in the first Jimmy Jabs games. Debbie then tells him that she wants to sing, which Charles agrees to make her the closing number of the competition. Meanwhile, Rosa and Holt have an intense rivalry going on, fueling their energy for the games. Holt assumes Rosa wants the paid vacation to propose to her girlfriend Jocelyn, but as it turns out, Jocelyn has broken up with Rosa, saddening her. The next challenge is a cable pulley race. Jake gets first place, but Holt and Rosa decide to come to a truce and leave, thus allowing Hitchcock to advance in the race. Jake trips on the cable, which causes the ceiling to fall down on top of him, injuring him further. Jake and Amy talk in the break room, where Jake reveals he took the bet so that if he did win, that would force Hitchcock to do his paperwork, which would allow Jake to spend more time with Amy and their future child. Hearing this, Amy gives him the confidence to continue in the competition. The fifth and final race is the ultimate obstacle course. To Jake’s advantage, Scully’s medications have begun to take a toll on Hitchcock, making him just as weak as Jake. Jake seems to be winning the race, but his injuries are preventing him from completing the race. Amy then stabs Jake with Debbie’s epipen, giving him the adrenaline he needs to complete the race and win the competition. At the briefing room, before closing the competition, Charles calls Debbie to sing as the closing number. After the performance, Charles approaches her and praises her performance. When Debbie asks him if they liked it, Charles told her that it doesn't matter what other people think, and that she can do anything that she sets her mind to. Later, Debbie seemingly breaks into the evidence room, steals some drugs and weapons, and walks away with it. Cast Gallery S07X04_The_Jimmy_Jab_Games_II_1.jpg S07X04_The_Jimmy_Jab_Games_II_2.jpg S07X04_The_Jimmy_Jab_Games_II_3.jpg S07X04_The_Jimmy_Jab_Games_II_4.jpg S07X04_The_Jimmy_Jab_Games_II_5.jpg S07X04_The_Jimmy_Jab_Games_II_6.jpg S07X04_The_Jimmy_Jab_Games_II_7.jpg Trivia Videos References Category:Season Seven Episodes Category:Episodes written by Vanessa Ramos Category:Episodes directed by Neil Campbell